fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raioz Vermillion
Note: AnonymouX Gave me (AllanShadow) Permission to edit and change all his characters how i want since he doesn't plan on coming back. In his words "My characters are yours now. I'm not going back so you can have them" ''' Summary Raioz is the main character of the first story of My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW). He is a mercenary, that started helping Naomi, and seems to have some past with Angelus improbus. An OC created by AnonymouXOtakuX. Background His past is a mystery, the only people that know it are his family and closest childhood friends (they refuse to say anything). As the story progresses we see how Raioz came to be how he currently is. He once was one with his other side as Zen but since he did something he wasnt allowed to (fall in love and date someone real original i know) he seperated himself into two parts as his beloved was. After the incident happened again, he eventually gave up and decided that it was best to just protect her from a distance. Raioz is shown to have traveled nearly everywhere as to prepare himself for pretty much anything. He participated in varios wars over the years as an unnamed soldier. Went to the academy of magic undercover in order to gather intel on a possible rebellion. Has gone to the depths of hell and explored the near unfathomably high number of floors. Has trained with Mafia Bosses and has a name within the underworld. Went on dugeon raids within the "Dark Phase" and many more things previous to his encounter with Naomi. During all his travels, he has made innumerable connections and friendships, but also enemies and adversities that haunt him till the current day. He has met a handful of demons, dragons, mages, sages, crime lords, bounty hunters, kings, gods, legendary figures. Attended feasts and celebrations that many speak in legends told today, some he enjoys remembering, other keep him awake at night; but thanks to his experiences and practices within the arts of the world he manage to create an arsenal of weapons and powers that will serve the purpose he gave himself; protecting his loved ones. Personality He is a Sarcastic Asshole. He calls himself a professional smartass and enjoys antagonizing others. Though he seems uncaring on plain site, he deeply cares for him companions and will always try to help them in anyway he can. Naomi dubs him a "Tsundere" which never fails to piss Raioz off. Below his regularly placed mask is his cruel sadistic self, tho this may be more of a prominent feature of Ragnarok, he has shown to enjoy destroying his enemies and seeing them hurt. In a sense its like "his other nature's influence" as he says gets to him and changes him. Whats a defining trait he posseses is his pride. He is the sin of pride after all. Raioz is very prideful and arrogant, tho in the likable way (most times) he likes to taunt his opponents, takes his time with them and always has a lame one liner for pretty much anything. Personal info Name: Raioz Vermillion, his real name/Self is Zen Vermillion; also called: The Almighty. Origin: My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW) Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Sin of Pride, Bounty Hunter, Lieutenant of a Mafia Family Birth Place: tIdk. Date Of Birth: Always existed. Alignment: Chaotic Good, sometimes Lawful neutral likes: Hanging out with his friends. Dislikes: Anything that harms the people he cares about. Eyes color: Black Hair color: Dark white to light grey Hobbies: Reading comics (including Japanese Manga, Korean Mahwa, etc...), Watching Anime, Playing Video Games, Making fun of Naomi's Guards. Values: Happiness for him and his friends. Affiliation: Deus Interfectores, The Vermillion Family Strong Point: Creativity, Honesty, Sarcasm??? Weak Point: Indifference to others opinions and feeling. Wishes: Having a relationship with Sinicia. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B | High 6-A | 5-A with Zen Sacrifice | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | 3-A | 2-B | 2-A | High 2-A in Sin Embodiment Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Absorption (Can absorb Energy, Radiation, and Damage to temporarily increase his physical stats. He can absorb souls), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily multiply his physical capacities in battle in a linear increase), Immunity to all types of poisons and diseases, Doesn't need to eat, breathe, or sleep to survive, Information Analysis (Complete Analysis), can Physically touch and affect Non-Corporeal, Intangible, Abstract & Non-Existent beings, Conceptual Destruction (Can completely destroy concepts as long as he is aware of the existence of the concept. Can also destroy entities on the conceptual level), Void Manipulation (Has constantly been shown to survive within voids. Is capable of Manipulating Null Energy. Can create Weapons Made of nothingness. Can fire blasts made of nothingness, and can turn beings into nothingness, effectively Destroying them), Mind Manipulation (Has Manipulated the Mind of multiple people using mind control. Can block telepathy and telekinesis as both of these require the use of the mind. Can cause Madness, Sleep, and Memory loss), Multiplication By Zero (Type 2), The ability to change the properties of something and turn it into the opposite or into a zero/null, Paradox manipulation (He is described as a Paradox Existence. He is capable of Defying The rules of logic, and reality and basically capable of doing whatever he desires. Has Stated multiple times to be able to make the possible impossible and vice-versa. His Mastery of this ability is so great, he is capable of defying the power itself, ignoring contradiction, paradoxes, and logic all the same. Examples of this is: hitting an opponent that isn't present, killing immortals and omnipresents, holding infinity in his hand, dodging an infinite speed attack, etc.), Probability Stabilization (Erases all chances of probability manipulation in his presence), Energy Manipulation (Can pretty much manipulate almost any type of energy as long as he has an "understanding" of them. Has repeatedly used Positive, Negative, Nuclear, Anti, Foreign, Null, etc... energy for offensive and defensive purposes; Such as: Energy blasts, Force-Fields, Energy Materialization to create energy weapons, has used the radiation from nuclear energy, can use electric energy, etc.), True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8) and Regeneration (True-Godly; has almost complete control of his existence which would give him almost complete immortality and limitless regeneration. Came back after being destroyed at every level within existence and nonexistence), Fourth Wall Awareness, Portal Creation (With the bracelet of Travel, he can open up gateways to other dimensions/realities, universes, timelines and multiverses, effectively giving him Dimensional Travel making BFR useless), Acausality (Described as a Para-Causal existence), after drinking from the Fountain of Freedom he obtained Freedom (Gives him High Resistance to Law Manipulation and Fate Manipulation), Aura (All of them, except Charismatic), Attack Reflection, Precognition (Has the ability to predict his opponent's movement. Has shown to be able to see the future action of his opponent), Space-Time Manipulation (He can manipulates space-time to benefit him in battle or even use it to attack. He can create a Pocket Reality that he can use to Seal and/or BFR opponents), Instinctive Reaction (He has trained his body to subconsciously and instinctively to attacks. he can use precognition and this to be basically untouchable), Immutability (Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Multiplication By Zero, Mathematics Manipulation & Transmutation cannot alter or change him. Only The highest level users of this ability can affect him), Power Anchoring (His powers cant be Absorbed, erased, negated, sealed, changed, reversed, bypassed. This has been bypassed but only by high level opponents), Soul Manipulation (He can use Spiritual energy to hurt souls. He can also seem to absorb souls, and gains "extra lives" which he an use to resurrect), Reactive Evolution (Once a certain point passes when fighting his opponent, he will learn his abilities and every time he learns or "gains" a new ability, his body will adapt to be immune to the effects of the ability. If he sees an attack for more than once and knows how it works, then his body will instantly adapt to gains immunity like resistance to it. The more damage he receives, the stronger he gets), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Via 4th Wall Awareness), Blessing & Curse Negation (Has repeatedly killed of beings that are blessed or cursed and has shown to be incapable of being affected by both of these), Singularity (Cannot be copied in anyway. Neither his abilities or he himself. If he were to be copied, the person would lose his/her individuality and become a part of Raioz), Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation (He can imbue objects with divine and/or demonic properties and energy, and can also manipulate these forces to achieve stupidly high level stuff), Resistance and Immunity Negation, Power Nullification/Destruction (He can nullify many abilities and their effects with his presence and if he desires he can Completely destroy an opponents ability to use a certain power for the rest of he/she's life. Has constantly Killed people with True Godly Regen) Quantum Foam Manipulation (He can manipulate Quantum Foam and energy to manipulate matter, energy, space-time, and reality at the fundamental level), Probability Manipulation (He can Manipulate probability as long as it ain't 0), Power Sharing (He can share his powers and abilities but not his immunity to the abilities), Resistance to: Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Inducement, Morality Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Potency: City level ('''survived a nuke at point blank) | '''Country level (Fought and defeated Aladin, whose hobby was to destroy countries with each punch), can ignore durability with his weapons | Multi-Continent level (Casually destroyed the Mass of Multiple Continents) | Large Planet level with Zen Sacrifice (Destroyed a planet that was 3 times bigger than jupiter) | At Least Large Star level+ (Causally defeated Hercules Who could Crush giant stars with less than 0.1% of his strength) | Solar System Level (claimed of being able to atomize a neutron Star. Released 250 MegaFoe of energy while warming up) | Multi-Solar System level (destroyed a galaxy in 2 attacks) | Universe level (Fought against an entire army and the quantity of soldiers was so large that it filled a universe completely and all those soldiers were more than baseline 3-A in power, while he was heavily wounded. After completely recuperating, he fought the Celestials; 1 of these beings were capable of destroying an Eden Gate Keeper. Fought Thor, Hercules, Asura, Susano'o. Destroyed the entire Universe) | Multiverse level (Destroyed the gates of time) | Multiverse level+ '''(fought Xcaoutixal who destroyed the macrocosm which was stated by Yato, The guardian, Odin, and Chronos to have an infinite amount of timelines) | '''High Multiverse level+ (while in Sin Embodiment he fought on par with Sieg who had the power of Chronos) Speed: Relativistic+ (Fought Xenal who can move at 75% SoL) | Massively FTL+ (His known Speed Record is 750 novemdecillion times faster than light while he was heavily suppressed. Fought and defeated Racer. While fighting, they flew across the entire universe one end/edge of the universe to the other 50 billion times in a single yoctosecond, which would make him Five Octodecillion Five Hundred Eighty Septendecillion times FTL. Later after Reaching Universal levels of power he fought Racer again. When Racer saw Raioz, He multiplied his speed was already over a hundred times faster than when they previously fought by 101^10^301596, and yet to Raioz, he was standing still) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: City level (Survived a nuke at point blank with only minor scratches) | Large Country/Small Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ ' 'Stamina: Very high | Infinite Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with sword | Planetary | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Blade Of Ragnarok Intelligence: '''very high | Omniscient '''Weaknesses: Will not use all of his abilities right away and if his opponent is not capable of battling against his hax, then he won't use it, he prefers close matches and says that hax should only be used on haxed people and characters from other franchises/Verses. He refuses to fight in a team unless its completely necessary (he has shown to willingly team up, but most of the time is only with his best friends.) Raioz himself doesn't know the limit of his Paradox Manipulation and how much he can use it. Rarely fights at full power. Key: BOS | Lifeless King Arc | Pre-Timeskip (The Dark Prince Arc) | Post Liberation | Post-Timeskip (The Planet of the Beasts) | The Lost Artifact Arc | Anubis Arc | Multiversal Crisis:The beginning | Mutiversal Crisis: The realm of time | Multiversal Crisis: The end? | Multiversal Crisis:The Finale ''' '''Feats * His (known) Speed Record is 750 novemdecillion times faster than light (heavily suppressed). * Survived the destruction of the macrocosm. * Fought and defeated Racer, while fighting, they flew across the entire universe one edge of the universe to the other 50 billion times in 1 yoctosecond which would make him Five Octodecillion Five Hundred Eighty Septendecillion times FTL (all while being 4-C mind you). Later after Reaching Universal levels of power he fought Racer again. When Racer saw Raioz, He multiplied his speed was already over a hundred times faster than when they previously fought by 101^10^301596, and yet to Raioz, he was standing still. Power-set Here you will see which abilities and speed he had when he was in X tier 7-B: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Precognition, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Evolution, Aura, 4th wall awareness, Probability Stabilization, Immunity to all types of poisons and diseases, Energy Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, attack reflection, Paradox Manipulation, Regeneration, Regeneration negation, information analysis, Conceptual Destruction, Power Anchoring, Immutability, and singularity. Resistance to Mind manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Inducement, Morality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, OHK, and Death Manipulation 6-B and 5-A: all the above further developed plus Soul manipulation, can Physically touch and affect Non-Corporeal, Intangible, Abstract & Non-Existent beings, Multiplication By Zero, Acausality, Absorption, Telepathy, Mind manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Pocket Reality Creation, Blessing and Curse Negation, Power Sharing, Resistance to Plot Manipulation and True flight. 4-C to 4-A: all the above further developed plus Portal creation, Resurrection Negation, Void Manipulation, Resistance/Immunity Bypassing, Power Nullification/Destruction and the ability to change the properties of something and turn it into the opposite or into a zero/null. 3-A to High 2-A: all the above further developed plus Probability Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Singular Reality Existence, Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation, Quantum Foam Manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques To be added Trivia * All of his abilities with the exception of Reactive evolution & Paradox Manipulation, are thanks to him learning them in combat via reactive evolution. ** Paradox Manipulation is at his max when Raioz Reaches 3-A, while before he couldn't use The ability to it's fullest potential. * Raioz has shown to Mimic or copy his opponents power at the same level as theirs, obviously its not permanent, but then he uses his Reactive Evolution to grow immune to them, which permanently stays. * he is the first detailed character I've created. * his personality is somewhat based on me and my cousin. * He is my 3rd favorite character Notes: * If you want to use Raioz in a vs match, then go ahead, just notify me first and wait till i respond please. * I'm constantly Editing/Adding a few stuff because either i want to change it, find Errors, or i'll be adding new things. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:AnonymouX pages Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Prideful Characters Category:Fathers